1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to frequency-converted laser sources and, more particularly, to frequency-converted laser sources.
2. Technical Background
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor lasers, which may be configured in a variety of ways. For example and by way of illustration, not limitation, short wavelength sources can be configured for high-speed modulation by optically coupling the output of a semiconductor laser with the waveguide of a light wavelength conversion device, such as a second harmonic generation (SHG) crystal. The SHG crystal can be configured to generate higher harmonic waves of the fundamental laser signal by tuning, for example, a 1060 nm DBR or DFB laser to the spectral center of a SHG crystal, which converts the wavelength to 530 nm. However, the wavelength conversion efficiency of an SHG crystal, such as MgO-doped periodically poled lithium niobate (PPLN), is strongly dependent on the intensity of the fundamental laser signal, which may, for example arise from a distributed feedback (DFB) laser, a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) laser, a vertical cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL), a vertical external cavity surface-emitting laser (VECSEL) or a Fabry-Perot laser.